


i'll reschedule

by desastrista



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Kokachin are college students. Marco always comes over after he's done with an early Friday class, but Kokachin has a meeting with her adviser later in the afternoon. She doesn't have to reschedule the first few times. She vows to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll reschedule

**Author's Note:**

> this grew out of a conversation with spinesongs about an image that said "Marco delivers the spicy Venetian cock at exactly 9:11 AM" and me joking that if Kokachin had anything at 9:45 AM she wouldn't even have to reschedule. 
> 
> It became a college AU because the Mongols didn't really have exact timetables that would work for this plot. Since I didn't want to research Chinese / Mongolian universities for a crack fic, imagine this takes place inexplicably at an American university.

The first week of Spring semester, Marco texted Kokachin to let her know that he had class at 8:30 AM but he couldn't wait to see her afterwards. 

He had ended the text with “;)” 

And then had sent her more than one message just consisting just of “;)”. Sometimes he threw in the kissing face emoji or the heart eyes emoji. 

Marco wasn't exactly a subtle guy. But he was...enthusiastic. Kokachin appreciated it. She had set up a reoccurring weekly meeting with her advisor for Fridays at 10:30 AM, a fifteen minute bike ride away. Before the first week, she sent an email to Chabi asking if it was okay to push the meeting back until one. 

The next week, Marco texted again, but this time she didn't bother to reschedule with Chabi.

Same with the week after that. 

 

Marco was a freshman, college was his first time living outside Italy. After they ran into each other a few times in the library, he had asked Kokachin out during the Fall semester. 

Kokachin liked him. He was sweet. He was earnest. 

But she found it increasingly hard to deny that he had a few issues in bed. Marco was young, and inexperienced, and he only ever managed to last about a minute. Admittedly, for Kokachin, this was still a step up from her ex, Tulga. At least Marco tried. But there were only so many times that a girl could go unsatisfied before she had to take measures into her own hands. 

 

This week, she'd postponed the meeting with Chabi. Once again, until one. Marco was due to arrive any minute. Kokachin tried to tell herself that she was not being overly optimistic by pushing the meeting back. 

Marco arrived just after his class had gotten out, as he had the last three weeks. And just like these last few times, they ended up making out on her couch. But when Marco's hands reached to undo the button on her jeans, this time, Kokachin put her hands over his to stop him. “Wait,” she said, “I want to try something new.” 

A slow smile spread across Marco's face. “Yes. Of course.” He looked a little dazed. “What is it?” 

“I want you to go down on me first.” 

Marco was quiet for a moment. At first, Kokachin thought maybe he had something against the act, maybe some strange religious hangup about it. But no, she said, looking at how his eyebrows furrowed, he'd just never done that before. 

“It'll be fun,” she said, with a smile. 

_It's hard to screw up_ , she thought. 

Slowly, Marco got on his knees, kneeling between her legs. She helped him take off her pants and underwear, letting both pool around her ankles. The activity on the couch had already made her wet: the air had a nice biting chill against her. 

And then Marco leaned forward and ran his tongue against her cunt. Kokachin couldn't help but give a small gasp. Marco was shy. His touch was tentative and unsure. It was teasing Kokachin. He licked at her lips and flicked his tongue inside her, once and then once more. Kokachin ran her fingers through his hair, urging him forward. She wanted more. And then he found her clit. At first he gave it an experimental lick, and then when that caused her to twist her fingers even deeper into his hair, he got more confident, swirling his tongue and causing Kokachin to gasp with pleasure. 

She was dripping wet by the time he'd worked a finger and then two into her. He teased her with his tongue and hands mercilessly. She kicked her pants free and wrapped her legs around his neck, trying to get him deeper, deeper. Kokachin came for the first time with a scream, and as she came down she could see how he smiled up at her. Her sheen was all over his lips and mouth. A heat grew in her belly just looking at him. 

He licked his lip and asked, “Did you like it?” 

Kokachin just laughed, reaching out to trace his jawline with her hand. “Yes,” she said, “But now I want you inside me.” 

Marco didn't have to be told twice. He wasted no time unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock from the fabric of his boxers. He kissed Kokachin as he entered her. She could taste herself on his lips and it was driving her mad. She was already stretched open from his earlier attention; it felt so good when he was inside her. He thrust a few times into her before one of his hands went back to her cunt. He found her clit again and teased at it with his thumb as Kokachin's world went hazy with pleasure. 

Of course, he was still Marco, and he didn't last long inside her. But he kept playing with her clit even after he'd finished and he was able to coax a second orgasm out of her, gentler than the first but still good. 

Kokachin didn't even bother looking at the clock when they were done. She just kissed Marco again, reveling in this afterglow. 

“I thought you usually had somewhere you had to be after this,” Marco said. 

“Mmm,” Kokachin responded. “I rescheduled.”


End file.
